The advent of the World Wide Web offers new opportunities for people to share information, opinions, and experiences on virtually any topic. With the support of web-based systems and methodologies, people with common goals and interests can interact and communicate instantaneously from anywhere on the globe.
Many web sites exist to serve a particular group of people who share common goals or attributes. Such web sites often include message boards in which users can communicate with each other regarding various topics of interest.
Conventional message boards suffer from several deficiencies. For example, users have difficulty assessing the credibility and/or accuracy of other posts. Likewise, without face-to-face communication, users may lack context for a posting, particularly if the user joins in the middle of conversation.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for context-linked importation of user information.